DragonBall Kai (Dragon Ball Z Kai spoof)
Toei Animation: Hello there buying customers- I mean, fans, we at Toei Animation have an accouncment. We have been doing some research, and due to the huge critical praise of Dragon Ball Z Kai from you fans...... Fan: TOEI! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WHY? WHY?!?!? Toei: ...We decided to make a HD remake of the DragonBall Series, called Dragon Ball Kai! We have teamed up with 4Kids and Funimation to make it! Fan:......What's Dragon Ball? Toei: Ok, now here is the cast list, with several voices being new! Cast Goku: Coleen Clickenbeard Bulma: Monica Rial Oolong: Bryan Massey Staff Officer Blue: Linda Young (Yes, we are getting desperate to get Voice actors for this thing.) General Blonde: Christopher Sabat Master Roshi: Old man we kidnapped 4Kids editor: Hello, you may be wondering what the bold writing is, well, it's me talking over dialouge unacceptable for 4Kids Standards, or just editing it, to not cause confusion! Hope you enjoy our new series! Buy Buy Buy! Episode or Chapter 1: The Beginning of Goku! A Legend is Born! Deep, Deep in a wooland area, 1000 miles from any citylife, lived a young boy, who used to live with his Grandpa, before he''' went to the other dimension.' His name is Son Goku. Goku: I'm gonna get a fish' to rescue from the water!' Goku places his tail into the water, to '''rescue a dying fish!' The Fish finds the tail, and looks at it. Fish: Oh I got me a me-'savior' tonight! The Fish jumped out of the water, trying to ea-'get Goku to help him, '''so Goku dodges the fish, and kil-'''rescue's it.' 4Kids Editor: I think the ratings just pullemeted down to 2.........nevermind, anyway..... Goku dra-'carries '''the fish, so he can take it home and ea-'''take care of it untill it get's better.' Goku: Yay! I got me a good mea-'save' tonight! Fish: Thank you for saving, uh, me! I am so happy I am, uh, not moving my mouth. ' Meanwhile, a young girl, with a sucky voice, is driving in her car, near Goku's location. Her name was Bulma Bulma: Dam-'''Darn! ' The Dragon Ball has to be here someplace! Bulma: My Radar is acting up, so I could be heading into deep trouble. Meanwhile, Goku, still dra-'''carrying the fish, hears an odd noise...... Goku: What is that noise? Goku: Some sort of alien? (Insert X-Files theme here) Suddenly, the car appears, right in front of Goku, as he panics, and jumps out of the way, with his dea-'rescued '''fish. Goku: MONSTER!!!! Bulma gets out from the car seat, and looks at Goku Bulma: HEY, WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!!! Bulma: It's a good thing you DOOOOOOOOOOOODGED, or I would have kil-'''annoyed you.' Japanese dub: Ok 4Kids, that censor was really unneded....Back to the story you buy..... Goku: If something has Green Hair, it's some sort of monster....... Bulma: AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!! Bulma picks out a ha-'BB Gun, no wait, that's still to violent.....uhh.....cut the shooting scene completely! Suck it Fans!' Goku: What's your name? Bulma: Mine? Mine's Bulma, what's yours? Goku: My name is Son Wukong- I mean Goku! Goku: Let me take you to my house, I'll show you around! After half an hour of walking, they finally reached his home. Goku: Grandpa, I'm home! Bulma: So, this is your home, huh? Goku: Yeah, me and my gramps used to live here before he pass-'went to another dimension.' Bulma: I see. Goku heads towards a small, orange sphere, with little stars on top. Goku: Hey Grandpa, I brought a "girl" over, those things you told me about! Bulma: .......You're not gonna eat me are you? Goku:........Maybe, I have to ask Grandpa! Bulma:...........Hey, look! Bulma ran over to the small ball that Goku had, and grabbed it. Bulma: IT'S A DRAGON BALL! (Insert Zelda noise of finding something here) Goku: Hey, that belongs to me theif! Bulma: Well, I need all seven of these spheres to make a wish I desire, otherwise it is.......POINTLESS... Goku: I see. Bulma: I found this other Dragon Ball in my basement, and another one not far from it. Bulma shows him two dragons balls, almost identical to his, except the different number of stars. Category:Comedy Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee